


Buried

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: In Which I Kill Tony and Gibbs (Mostly Tony) over and over (and make you all cry) (I'm So Sorry) [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Buried Alive, Childhood Memories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony's father always told him he would end up in the gutter.





	Buried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSleepyProducer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/gifts).



It was a startling thing, knowing you were going to die. Humbling, too.

 

Tony couldn't help but think back on past memories, and Chuckle to himself at one memory of his father's most famous words to him, the ones that stuck in his mind throughout his life;

 

 _“You want to be a_ **_what_ ** _?!?”_

 

_Twelve year old Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Winced at his father's snarled words, but stood his ground, his chin thrust out, and his arms crossed defiantly._

 

_“I wanna’ be a Cop. I wanna save people, help people, make a difference!”_

 

_Tony ducked as his father's whisky glass flew past his head and smashed against the wall, shattering on impact, the smell of the drink strong as it dropped down to the carpet, like blood. Tony felt the spattering of drops of whisky on his cheek, and grimaced- he hated alcohol, no matter how much his father told him drinking it made him a man, to Tony, all alcohol did was make you a drunk, from what he had seen._

 

 _“No son of mine will be some pansy low-life_ **_Pig_ ** _!!” Senior snarled his eyes enraged, cheeks flushed with drunkenness._

 

_“It's not your choice! It's mine!” Tony shouted, ignoring the feeling of wanting to cower beneath his father's rage. He was twelve now, he wasn't a baby or a child, he could do this._

 

_“Fine! Then I disown you, you are no longer any Son of mine! Don't come begging to me when you need my help! All you will do is end up buried in the gutter, you ungrateful fucking useless whelp!”_

 

_A week later he was at RIMA, and after that, OSU and the Police academy._

 

Now, Tony had to laugh a little himself, wincing as the action burned his already strained lungs.

 

His father was technically right, he ended buried, but not in the gutter.

 

He doubted his father thought he would be still alive when he was buried though, slowly but surely using up the small amount of air in the air-tight metal box six feet under the ground.

 

Hell, he only knew how deep it was because the damn Corperal Alaric Casiem made him dig his own grave himself.

 

He hoped Gibbs wouldn't feel guilty when they found his body. Hell, if they didn't, at least he was buried properly, even if there wasn't a headstone.

 

It wasn't Gibbs’ fault that Casiem claimed another victim, and that it happened to be Gibbs’ lover.

 

As he felt the darkness closing in, as he felt the sudden realization that _this was it_ \- Tony wondered if he would meet Shannon and Kelly, and he hoped the older woman didn't resent him for Gibbs falling in love with him, only to lose another true love, and break his heart, again.

 

His eyes began to droop, and a sudden wave of peace came over him, a feeling of acceptance, that it was his time, that nothing he could do would change it. He could hear the whispers of a Woman and a little girl in his ears, growing stronger as his world grew blacker.

 

“ _Hello Tony,”_

 

_“Shannon…”_


End file.
